Then, Now, and Forever
by Ninja Chic
Summary: AU: Their souls are used, their past are linked, their lives are repeating. Do they have the power to change the future? RoxasOlette, SoraKairiRiku, RoxasNamineSora, other random parings.


Disclaimer: I own no Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters….

NC: hey everyone, this idea jus popped out of nowhere… tell me what you think… Also this is AU not following the KH plot at all, just using the characters)… got it memorized? Lol, sorry I had to do that at least once… so yes KH, AU plot with a twist of Final Fantasy, you'll see in later chapters, info about the story can be found at the bottom, see ya there, mmk here we go…

Then, Now, and Forever  
Ninja Chic

_There are people in this world, who failed to fulfill there destiny. Under one sky there is one plan. When all falls short, there bodies fade but there souls live on. They scatter and regroup without knowing. Some are fortunate enough to discover this secret while others are doomed to fix the broken memory of there past lives with no knowledge at all. Some will succeed, some will fail again. In the end, the puzzle will be complete and the souls will lay to rest. _

-Ansem the Wise

Chapter 1.

His life wasn't bad. He had friends and family to fall back on. No enemies that he could think of. Life was peaceful. Maybe that's what was wrong with him, no adventure, just serenity and tranquility. He let out a sigh staring at the sea, the sunset mainly. The way it splashed across the sky in majestic colors of yellow and orange. It made him think what was beyond those colors, if there were other worlds, if any of the worlds in his dreams were out there.

Life was peaceful but there always seemed like there was this unbalance in it. Something unexplainable that made it feel like something was missing.

His thoughts were interrupted but the sounds of footsteps in the sand.

"Hey Sora, Kairi's looking for you y'know" He heard Selphie report. Sora continued staring at the sea. Selphie wasn't sure if he had heard her. "Sora…" she repeated a little louder. Her only response was Sora lowering his head to look at his feet. A minute or so passed before the boy lifted is head up again.

"Hey Selphie…" he smiled. "She is… well… I'll go look for her later…" He didn't turn to acknowledge her presence responding in the direction of the open sky. Selphie cocked an eyebrow as she walked toward him.

"Whatcha you doing here?" she smiled. His face didn't look angry or worried, of anything he smiled as he watched the sea with blissful eyes, but something about him made her concerned. There was a negative feeling in the air that surrounded him that couldn't be explained.

"I'm just… thinking" Sora smiled and nodded.

"Oh, about what?" She smiled sitting next to him. Sora looked at her, seeing she was very interested in his thoughts. She watched as he examined her with intent eyes as if he was deciding whether to tell her or not. His eyes tore away from her as he looked back at he see.

"Well…" Sora dragged followed by a long pause. Selphie noticed his face changed from that of joy to lack of emotion. "Have you ever wondered if… we were someone else… before we were ourselves?" he looked at his palms then turned to face her. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she shook her head.

"Sometimes… I have these dreams… and I'm me … but I'm not me… you get it?" Sora looked back at his palms as the visions came back of a man, clothed in navy wielding a large sword. He looked nothing like him but at the same time, he could see himself somewhere in the man's face, in his eyes, his tinted eyes that glowed a soft color. He was fighting a man with silver hair. The man reminded him of Riku, in some frames of the picture he could see Riku, but, why would he be fighting his best friend, his most trusted companion. There was a girl clothed in pink as well. She reminded him of someone he met along time ago in Twilight Town, but now, her face was no more then a memory. He had been having these dreams for a long time and felt somewhat relived to speak of them now.

"I don't understand" Selphie shook her head. Sora let out a long sigh before jumping off the paopu tree he and Selphie were sitting on.

"Never mind" He shook his head before walking off, leaving a confused Selphie behind.

* * *

Kairi walked along the beach barefoot. The cool water splashing against her toes as she walked along the shoreline felt good on the warm summer evening. Her sandals were carried in her hand, keeping them dry for the walk home. She held her long red hair back with her hand, keeping it from blowing in the wind. In the distance she could see an approaching figure. She smiled realizing it was Sora. Without giving it a second thought, she ran to him, meeting him halfway.

"Hey Sora I've been looking all over for-" before she could continue Sora cut her off.

"I know… Selphie told me" He interrupted glancing at the floor. Kairi's lips curved into a frown.

"Is… something wrong?" Her voice was full of worry seeing him look and act so emotionless.

"No…" he quietly answered walking around her form to continue his walk.

"Sora…" Kairi softly called as she held her hand out gently grabbing his arm to keep him from continuing to walk away. Sora glanced down at the hand before pulling away.

"It's nothing Kairi... you wouldn't understand" Sora continued walking without another word. Kairi bit her lip to suppress another call to him. She along with all their other friends had this feeling around him for quite some time. Everyone could feel it but very few failed to bring it to attention. He looked and seemed so happy, but when it came down to it…

No one knew what was wrong with him.

Chap. 1 Fin.

* * *

NC: Mmk, Here's how it's gonna go… The first 5 chapters are going to be about the 6 main characters. The chapters will be short, but what I want is for you too bond with each character separately instead of two in one sitting. The chapters will be short at first but after you get familiar with each character, it'll be long chapters from there, also every other chapter will reverse from Destiny Islands to Twilight town, EX: Chapter one will be Sora, chapter two Olette, three Riku, four Roxas, five Kairi…. So on so forth, so you can get a view of each character before the initial plot begins.

I hope you all liked it, reviews and flames as both loved as well as constructive criticism!

Love, Lyra Li Hibiki


End file.
